Passengers travelling on commuter transport vehicles, e.g., railways, rapid transits, street cars, busses, etc, are often provided with tickets which must be visually displayed for inspection or punching or collecting by the car conductor. It has been conventional to provide a ticket holder for displaying the ticket on the back of the seat in front of a given passenger.
Conventional ticket holders, as shown in FIG. 1, are clip-like devices comprising a strip of stainless steel riveted, or otherwise fastened, to the seat back. The ticket is wedged under a projecting finger to hold it in place.
Oftentimes, however, the clip is too tight to insert the ticket thereunder; and the passenger, in order to loosen the clip, may manually pry it outwardly. This may unduly deform or distort the clip so that the ticket cannot be tightly held and can easily drop onto the floor. The clip is also exposed to indiscriminate tampering by any occupant of the car. As a result, the clips are deformed or broken, often presenting a sharp projection to snag unsuspecting clothes or objects or injuring misplaced fingers.
Even without tampering, the open end of the prior art clip tends to catch on clothing, purse straps and the like. Sometimes, the open ends may inflict personal injury, especially when the clips have been vandalized and bend upward.